


The Long Night

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [12]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! PWP. Mentions of bondage inside. Sadistic banana. What else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Night

**Author's Note : I take back my words. I thought I can't make R-18. Apparently I can. Damn it, what have I done.. I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough. I'm also sorry it isn't that delicious. I already tried my best, okay?*cries* I can't even asdfghjklafksafjksfgsaljf.. Please don't ask me to write something like this because I might malfunction again.. OTL**

* * *

 

"Kaito.." 

Exasperated sigh escaped from his swollen lips. His throat went dry from crying too much. Flushed cheeks were getting fueled by shame as he endlessly struggled. His wrists were bounded into his ankles by leather cuffs and chain, making himself exposed into the man in front of him. Black straps tied his thighs and legs, rendering him immobile. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as he arched his naked body.

"Kaito, n-no.. don't.. Ah!" 

Another loud gasp escaped as the brown-haired man thrust the machine further into his hole. Dark hair was sticking messily on his sweating forehead. The shorter man's restrained body starting to twitch more and more. He just had his orgasm and his insides were still throbbing in pain, but Kaito didn't care. The other man was just watching him groaned louder and louder. 

"Please.." He begged desperately as his head sunk into the mattres. "P-Please stop.."

The brown-haired man only responded by speeding up the machine and Kouta could only moaned in agony. His cock started to harden again as the machine fucked him raw. This was too much for him, but his plea went on deaf ears. Breaths were shallow as he writhed in pain, head twisting left and right from a useless attempt to break free. His brain couldn't think of anything except trying to get away from his rival. Then, the taller man grabbed his upper hair, forcing Kouta to face him. A sly smile crossed his stern face.

"Enjoying it, Kazuraba?" 

"Nnngh.. N-no.. Stop.."

"You body is saying otherwise."

His hips resisted again in vain as he felt Kaito pushed his toned chest into the bed. Now the brown-haired man seated behind his legs. He trembled in fear as the taller man tracing lines on his chest. The shorter man could only bit his lips as he refused to submit into those fingers, trying not to let noises escaped from his mouth. But that kind of resistance wouldn't last long. 

As soon as the brown-haired man toyed with his already hardened nipples and biting the lines of his neck, another whimper successfully flew from him. Now Kaito's tongue and teeth joined on the venture with his fingers to explore the ripened body underneath him. Heat overlapped with cold air as bruises and marks decorating the dark-haired man's tender skin in ordered manner, from his shoulder blade, torso, down into the line of his crotch. Kaito made sure to do it slowly and firmly, ignoring the agonizing wail begging for him to stop. And when his tongue teased the tip of his cock, Kouta began to lose himself.

"Ah! Ngh!! No!! Stop!! Aaah!!"

The taller man grabbed his thighs as it deliciously bucked against him and concentrating on the semi-hardened cock. He brushed his tongue lightly while waiting for the change in the man's pitch. Desperation were apparent on the Gaim user's eyes as he continuously licked the shaft. But Kaito wouldn't want to release him like this. So, he savagely pushed the machine further into Kouta and was greeted by a scream. The machine finally reached his soft prostate, relentlessly pounding into him again and again without mercy. The shorter man could only thrashed in shock as his body trying to resist it, which only brought another forbidden lust into his heated body. His eyes squeezed shut as his lower body gave in into the brutal pleasure once again.

"Ah! Ngh! Aaaah!! Aaaaaaaaahnnhh!!!"

White, hot flashes exploded behind his eyes as his body surrendered into a momentary oblivion. His vision was blurred as exhaustion consumed his strained flesh. The dark-haired man came much faster than the first time as his mind was getting more and more corrupted. But there was still no sign that it was over. The machine was switched off, but still hadn't pulled out from his body. Apparently Kaito was still unsatisfied with him.

"Was that the only extent of your strengh, Kazuraba?" asked the the brown-haired man, smirking as he caressed the Gaim user's wet cheek. Then he flicked the machine on again, causing the shorter man to recoil again. 

"..N-No! Please no more, Kaito!!" 

"Let's see how long you can last."

And the dark-haired man's torment continued as the night grew darker and darker.

 


End file.
